Solace
by thenott
Summary: Hermione yang pingsan karena pertempuran semalam terbangun di suatu ruangan yang tidak dikenalnya, semuanya terasa asing. Berada dimana ia? Mungkinkah kebetulan ini adalah awal dari segalanya yang baru dimana kegelapan telah berganti dengan terang yang kini berada di depan mata? Dramione. DM/HG
1. The Room

Chapter 1 : The Room.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter wizarding universe, it belongs to J.K Rowling truly. Saya hanya salah satu dari sekian Muggles yang suka membaca fanfiction, dan kali ini, nekat menulis. Hehe. Since this is my very first fanfiction my apologies for any future mistakes found in the story. Review dari kalian akan sangat membantu!

3 Mei, 1998.

Sinar matahari pagi menembus celah bangunan yang dahulu tertutup rapat oleh tembok-tembok kuat dan besar disekelilingnya. Tembok yang kokoh berdiri seperti benteng, memisahkan setiap orang dibaliknya dari dunia luar, setidaknya itu yang ada di benak Hermione saat ia pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di Hogwarts. Ia sudah terpukau sejak hari surat itu tiba, tergeletak begitu saja tepat di depan pintu rumahnya, dan mencurigakannya lagi sama sekali tidak menunjukan adanya seseorang yang meletakkan dengan sengaja. Orang iseng? Siapa yang benar-benar punya waktu untuk menyiapkan surat semanis ini untuk mengerjai seseorang. Surat berwarna putih dengan stempel berwarna merah hati dibelakang, **Hermione Jean Granger** , namanya tertulis dengan tinta hitam pekat yang kontras dengan warna amplop yang membungkus surat itu. Hari itu, Hermione Jean Granger, seorang Mudblood berambut keriting itu, membiarkan takdir menghampiri dan membawanya ke tempat di mana darah tertinggi mendominasi, tempat di mana terang dan gelap menjadi dua sisi yang berperang untuk keabadian. Dan bagi Hermione, tidak ada ruang untuk berdiri di area abu-abu. Dia lahir untuk berperang, tidak ada kata mundur.

* * *

Waktu berlalu seperti angin di musim semi. Hermione sampai pada titik dimana ia harus melepaskan kedua orang yang dicintainya, kedua orang yang tidak perlu menggunakan sentuhan sihir untuk membuatnya menjadi orang paling bahagia dibumi. _Bahkan jika takdir mengambil apa yang ia punya, tidak ada waktu untuk mundur sekarang._ Sang mama mengusap penuh sayang air mata yang tumpah di pipi putrinya itu, "Hermione, Hermione Jean Granger, ini bukan dirimu, penyihir paling cerah dalam abad ini. Sssh. Jangan menangis, kamu tahu semua akan baik-baik saja." Hermione memeluk kedua orangtuanya semakin erat, rasanya semakin berat saja untuk melepas mereka dari genggaman. "Singa kecil, jangan biarkan kegelapan mengambil semuanya dari dirimu. Disana, semua orang disana membutuhkan penyihir cantik kami. Kamu adalah salah satu dari terang itu, 'Mione." Hermione menatap sang papa yang melihatnya dengan senyum penuh keyakinan. "Go Gryffindor!" Katanya lagi. Mereka tertawa meskipun sekarang ini seharusnya itu menjadi hal yang paling berat untuk dilakukan, Hermione tidak sanggup untuk membayangkan apakah ia dapat memperoleh kehangatan seperti ini lagi, kehangatan yang diperoleh dari kedua orang tuanya. Tidak sanggup untuk membayangkan kehilangan mereka.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Ma, Pa." Ia mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk memegang wajah mereka meskipun dengan tangan yang bergetar. "Aku menyayangi kalian. Selalu." Mr. Granger dan Mrs. Granger mengangguk pelan, dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan sekali lagi. "Kamu adalah terang di tengah-tengah kegelapan bagi kami, putriku, kami menyayangimu. Selalu."

Hermione menghela nafasnya, air matanya mulai membanjiri wajahnya, air mata yang entah sudah kesekian kali tidak bisa terbendung. "M-maafkan aku, maaf," tangisnya semakin kuat tapi ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk melakukannya meskipun dengan tangan yang bergetar. Kedua orang paruh baya itu berusaha meyakinkan anak mereka dengan senyuman meskipun mereka sendiri tidak dapat menahan kesedihan yang terpancar dari mata mereka, mata yang sudah terlihat lelah karena setiap tangisan. Hanya dalam sehela hembusan nafas juga satu ayunan tongkat sihir, maka semuanya selesai. Setidaknya itu yang Hermione lakukan, " _Obliviate._ "

Sudah berselang 1 tahun sejak hari yang mematahkan hatinya itu. Sudah berselang hampir 7 tahun sejak ia pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di Hogwarts, sekolah sihir dengan tembok kokoh, besar, dan menjulang yang ia pikir bisa melindungi setiap orang yang ada didalamnya. Tapi bukankah apa yang terlihat dari luar juga bisa menipu? Tempat ini, tempat seorang laki-laki seusianya dulu membuat pilihan yang salah, amat salah. Siapa yang akan pernah menduga jika kegelapan yang menyelimuti dunianya kini berawal dari balik tembok-tembok yang menjulang ini.

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle. Lord Voldemort._

Dia telah menjadi abu. Dia telah pergi.

Begitu juga dengan kegelapan yang datang bersamanya.

* * *

Hermione terbangun oleh sinar matahari yang kini menyinari wajahnya, memegang kepalanya yang terasa amat sakit, ia menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Tidak ada seorangpun berada di ruangan gelap dan dingin itu. Hanya ia sendiri, ditemani dengan sedikit reruntuhan di setiap sisi ruangan dan bau hangus yang ditinggalkan sisa pertempuran semalam. _Tunggu, aku masih berada di Hogwarts?_ Ia mengerahkan semua tenaganya yang tersisa lalu mulai melangkahkan kaki kearah jendela di dekat perapian. Hangat sinar matahari kembali menyelimutinya saat ia memandang keluar. Danau Hitam adalah yang pertama kali mengisi pandangannya, matanya beralih ke pepohonan hijau yang tumbuh rimbun di setiap sisi danau. Hermione tersenyum mengingat hari-hari saat Rubeus Hagrid mengajar sebagai profesor Care of Magical Creatures, pelajaran itu selalu mengambil tempat di hutan dekat sisi danau, ia selalu ingin bermain di tepi danau untuk sekedar merasakan dinginnya air menyentuh kulitnya, tetapi tentu saja Hermione adalah Hermione, dia tidak ingin Gryffindor kehilangan poin tahunan hanya karena ia ketahuan melewati kelas.

Lamunannya buyar ketika ia menyadari dirinya tidak berada di Ruangan Asrama Gryffindor. Cormac McLaggen –ya, seseorang yang memiliki tentakel lebih banyak daripada tanaman Snarfalump , dia, Hermione, dan beberapa anggota Dumbledore's Army berada di ruangan Gryffindor saat pertempuran semalam, mereka menghalau Death Eaters yang tersisa, Antonin Dolohov dan Thorfinn Rowle. Yaitu dua Death Eater yang mengikuti dirinya, Harry, dan Ron sampai ke dunia Muggle setelah penyerangan di pesta pernikahan Bill dan Fleur. Dolohov dan Rowle adalah pengikut Voldemort yang diketahui sangat loyal juga bengis, tak terhitung sudah berapa banyak serangan mantra mematikan yang diarahkan kepada setiap orang di ruangan itu. " _Bombarda Maxima!_ ", Hermione mendengar suara Cormac yang membuat kedua Death Eaters itu terlempar keluar dari jendela. Mereka berhasil. Tetapi terlambat ketika bangunan ruangan itu mulai retak dan kemudian runtuh menimpa setiap sisi. Entah bagaimana, Hermione Jean Granger, tidak begitu beruntung untuk bisa keluar malam itu. Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

Hermione kembali melihat kesekeliling, kali ini pandangannya menelusuri setiap sudut, ruangan itu sangat luas dengan ornamen-ornamen antik berbentuk ular pada dinding dan perapiannya, terdapat bangku-bangku dan meja yang letaknya sudah tidak beraturan, pecahan-pecahan kaca dan lampu berserakan pada setiap bagian karpet hijau tua yang tertutup oleh debu. Matanya kini melabuh ke sudut dimana terdapat rak-rak kayu besar yang merupakan tempat buku-buku diletakkan, ia perlahan mendekat dan mengambil salah satu buku dengan sampul berwarna hitam dengan tulisan besar berwarna emas ditengahnya. _ **Dibalik Sihir Hitam**_ oleh _**Salazar Slytherin**_.

Hermione terperangah, semuanya hijau, dan ornamen-ornamen di setiap sisi semakin menegaskan bahwa ia sedang berada di…

"Ruangan Asrama Slytherin, kalau kamu memang sedang berusaha menebaknya. Tidak sehangat ruangan asrama kita, bukan? Hermione, ruangan Gryffindor hancur, tentu saja kamu tahu itu McLaggen. Ruangan Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff dipakai untuk para korban, betul, mereka tidak mau kesini. Hanya ruangan ini yang tersisa jadi Profesor McGonagall berinisiatif menyuruh kami membawamu kesini setelah kamu pingsan, setidaknya ruangan ini memiliki perapian dan tempat beristirahat yang empuk walaupun penuh dengan ular." Lavender Brown, dengan luka halus di pipi dan memar di kakinya menyandarkan dirinya di pintu, selalu terus terang seperti biasanya. Hermione awalnya tidak mengerti mengapa Ron Weasley, si rambut merah sahabatnya itu, menyukai Lav –bagaimana ia lebih suka dipanggil. Mungkin hal itu berawal dari satu tahun kebelakang, dimana Harry, Ron, dan dirinya melewati masa-masa sulit. Lavender selalu ada disana untuk Ron. Hermione tahu, ketika Ron memandang Lavender dengan senyuman yang tulus. Hermione sangat tahu, sahabat terbaiknya itu bahagia. Saat itu dia belajar dan memahami bahwa cinta merupakan kunci untuk mengalahkan kegelapan yang ada.

Karena itu yang dilakukan oleh Lily Potter dan James Potter untuk Harry, memberikan seluruh cinta mereka, dan menukarnya dengan kemenangan.

"Mhm, Lav… Tidak seburuk itu kok. Aku menikmati pemandangannya. Mereka juga punya buku-buku yang tidak bisa aku temukan di perpustakaan. Kemana semua orang?" Ia mencoba bergurau. Rasanya sudah lama tidak berbicara lepas seperti ini. Tahun yang benar-benar berat, memang.

"Oh, 'Mione. Aku pikir setelah pingsan kemarin kamu akan benar-benar berubah," Lavender menggelengkan kepalanya. "Neville sedang mencari ramuan untukmu, rasanya dia pengalaman dengan tertimpa reruntuhan. Para profesor sedang berusaha mengembalikan keadaan seluruh kastil, sungguh, aku masih tidak percaya kita menang! Dan yang lain…. Mereka sedang bersiap untuk kembali ke The Burrow. Kamu tahu, pemakaman Fred." Suara Lavender memelan saat menyebut nama salah satu dari si kembar itu. Hermione memejamkan matanya, ia tidak ingin membayangkan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan anggota keluarga yang sangat dicintai. Sudah cukup.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Lav. Mereka keluarga yang sangat kuat. Fred, Fred tidak pergi meninggalkan kita, dia ada sini, di hati kita." Hermione menghapus air mata yang mulai turun membasahi pipinya. Lavender mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum, "Aku akan menunggu bersama yang lain, datang kapanpun kamu siap."

* * *

Dengan itu, Hermione kembali sendiri. Singa yang menemukan ketenangan di sarang ular. Dia membayangkan apa yang akan dikatakan Harry dan Ron kalau bertahun-tahun yang lalu mereka menemukannya disini. Tapi semuanya berbeda, sekarang.

Ia menggosok-gosokan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi dingin, _bagaimana ruangan ini bisa begitu dingin? Seperti mencerminkan hati setiap penghuninya. Mungkin Lav benar._ Dia kembali berkeliling, langkahnya terhenti melihat sehelai syal berdebu berwarna hitam yang terletak di atas bangku besar ditengah ruangan. Tangannya mengambil syal itu, dan ia membiarkan jari jemarinya mengitari lembut setiap jahitan kain, _sutra_ , gumamnya. _Wanginya seperti kayu-kayu yang basah di hari hujan dan dedaunan yang terkena embun dipagi hari._ Ia tersenyum. Ia tidak sengaja menyentuh jahitan halus berwarna hijau tua di ujung kain, Hermione membulatkan matanya. Jahitan tersebut membentuk dua huruf kapital dengan titik ditengahnya, sebuah inisial. Dan Hermione tidak akan pernah tahu kemana takdir akan membawanya setelah itu.

 _ **D.M**_


	2. The Lost Prince

Chapter 2: The Lost Prince.

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling's. I'm just the one who is currently messing with the plot. Btw, terima kasih ya reviewers, dan juga kalian yang sudah favorite + follow fanfiction pertama saya ini! Pertanyaan dari chapter sebelumnya mudah-mudahan terjawab disini hehehe *butterbeer cheers*

* * *

Lari.

Ia ingin berlari secepat dan sejauh mungkin yang ia bisa, meninggalkan segala kekacauan yang terjadi dibelakangnya.

Seperti dua sisi berlawanan dalam sebuah koin, dan sisinya sekarang, berada di bawah. Tidak ada lagi darah murni di atas segalanya, tidak ada lagi kegelapan yang menghantui. Untuk sisi yang lain, hal ini seperti ujung dari sebuah penantian panjang yang melelahkan, mereka menang, walaupun bukan sebuah piala kemenangan yang didapat, namun mereka mendapatkan lebih dari itu, lebih dari yang mereka bayangkan.

Untuknya dan untuk orang-orang dikalangannya, mereka seperti orang asing yang terekspos keluar dari dalam dunia mereka. Bukan awal dari sebuah hal yang baik, jauh dari segala hal yang baik, karena mereka harus membayar atas apa yang mereka perbuat di masa lalu, jiwa untuk jiwa, bukankah terdengar adil?

Hari itu, dia melihat Harry Potter, anak yang hidup, mengalahkan segala mimpi buruk yang menguasai dunia sihir, menguasai hidupnya, menguasai hidup keluarganya. Dia ingin ikut bersorak merayakan apa yang dilihatnya, walaupun didalam dirinya dia tahu, dia tahu dia berada di sisi koin yang lain. Dia milik sisi yang lain, dan selalu seperti itu sejak ia lahir.

Bukan hanya karena loyalitas ayahnya kepada sang Dark Lord, bukan hanya karena tinta permanen bergambar ular yang tertanam di lengan kirinya, tapi karena ia terlahir sebagai Draco Lucius Malfoy, seseorang berdarah murni, dan satu-satunya penerus generasi dari sebuah keluarga terpandang yang termasuk dalam Sacred Twenty-Eight, Malfoy.

Dan hari itu juga ia menyadari, bahwa dunianya benar-benar jatuh. Segalanya telah hancur.

Sedikit dia tahu bahwa terang itu datang dengan caranya yang tak terduga.

* * *

Hari itu adalah hari setelah pertempuran semalam, semua orang seperti sedang menata kehidupan mereka dari titik awal. Mereka yang kehilangan, masih berduka, tapi mereka tahu dan lega bahwa setiap perjuangan yang mereka lakukan kemarin tidak berakhir sia-sia. Mereka yang mati tidak mati dengan sia-sia.

Itu adalah awal yang baru bagi semuanya. Kingsley Shacklebolt, diangkat menjadi menteri sihir yang baru menggantikan Rufus Scrimgeour. Ini menjadi angin segar bagi semua orang mengetahui kementerian sihir sedang menata kembali sistem mereka yang kemarin porak-poranda karena berada dibawah kekuasaan Voldemort. Agenda pertama seorang Kingsley Shacklebolt, adalah menangkap dan mengadili semua orang atau setiap kaki tangan Voldemort. Tujuan pertamanya? Malfoy Manor.

Draco masih berpakaian yang sama seperti kemarin, dengan setelan jas hitam dan sepatu hitam yang penuh dengan bercak debu dan darah. Wajah pucat pasinya penuh dengan luka goresan, dia tidak tersenyum, bibirnya mengatup rapat, mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa tersenyum lagi setelah hari-hari ini, pandangannya pun kosong. Entah apakah itu adalah topeng untuk menyembunyikan apa yang sedang ia rasakan. Dia tidak dapat tidur semalam, Draco tahu lambat laun hari ini akan datang menghampiri keluarganya, ayah dan ibunya. Jika saja waktu itu ia dapat menghentikan Voldemort agar tidak menjerumuskan keluarganya terlalu dalam, mereka tidak akan ada di posisi seperti ini sekarang, dan tentu saja dia juga tahu, tidak seorangpun dapat menghentikan Riddle selain Potter. Dia, bagaimanapun juga, adalah seorang pelayan bagi Dark Lord. Dia dan seluruh keluarganya.

Sekarang ia harus membayarnya. Apapun itu ia merasa siap. Walau Azkaban sekalipun.

Draco menggenggam erat tangan sang ibu yang sedari tadi dingin. Narcissa tersenyum dan mengangguk kepada anak satu-satunya itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, seolah-olah mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Narcissa sudah lelah akan semuanya ini, dia hanya tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi. Lucius, dengan rambut yang berantakan dan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya, dia telah berganti dengan baju tahanan. Mereka tahu apa yang akan segera datang.

Dingin dan gelap, itu yang mereka bertiga rasakan ketika memasuki lorong-lorong kementerian sihir menuju ke pengadilan Wizengamot yang akan berlangsung beberapa menit lagi. Borgol besi melingkari masing-masing pergelangan tangan mereka. Para Auror mendampingi hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu hitam besar dengan ornamen emas ditengahnya. Ketika pintu itu dibuka, saat itu sudah terdengar setiap orang diruangan itu saling berbisik dan terlihat mencemooh. Pandangan mereka dingin dan jelas menunjukkan ketidaksukaan dan kebencian. Sebagian dari mereka terlihat memandang jijik, dan sebagian lagi terlihat memandang mereka dengan penuh simpati.

Draco tidak terbiasa dengan semuanya ini, dia selalu menjadi si pencemooh, dia selalu menjadi yang tertinggi, dia selalu menjadi bagian sisi koin yang lain dimana orang tidak bisa menganggapnya rendah. Saat mereka bertiga didudukkan ditengah, masih dengan borgol yang mengikat, Draco hanya bisa menutup matanya. Dia tidak ingin lagi melihat dan memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi di sekitarnya ini, dia tidak ingin memperdulikan setiap pandangan orang-orang terhadapnya, dan juga ayah dan ibunya.

"Harap diam!" Kingsley Shacklebolt, menteri yang baru saja dilantik, akhirnya bersuara.

"Kita disini dalam agenda untuk mengadili siapapun yang berdasarkan beberapa bukti kuat dari berbagai sumber yang terbukti terlibat dalam penyelewengan dan penggunaan sihir hitam terlarang oleh Voldemort. Dalam kasus ini, kita telah menghadirkan para terduga Mr. Lucius Malfoy, Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy, dan Mr. Draco Malfoy. Dapatkah kita mulai sekarang?" Kingsley mengarahkan pandangannya kepada setiap Wizengamot. Mereka mengangguk, pertanda pengadilan dimulai.

"Mr. Lucius Malfoy dan Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy, seorang sumber mengatakan bahwa tempat tinggal anda dijadikan sebagai tempat Voldemort mengatur sistem kekuasaannya dan juga ruang bawah tanah yang diketahui digunakan sebagai tempat penyekapan para tahanan seperti Mr. Ollivander, Ms. Luna Lovegood, Mr. Xenophilius Lovegood, Mr. Dean Thomas, dan seorang goblin bernama Griphook. Apakah semua itu benar?"

Narcissa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lucius, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Ya, Menteri."

"Baik. Bagaimana dengan anda Mr. Lucius Malfoy?"

Lucius tertawa kecil dengan nada mencemooh, "Shacklebolt. Si pengkhianat. Katakan pada mereka, Kingsley. Kau lebih tahu dari siapapun, jika Salazar Slytherin tahu-"

"Lucius!" "Ayah!" Narcissa dan Draco, -yang sedari tadi duduk dengan mata terpejam, berteriak disaat yang bersamaan.

Kingsley mengangkat tangannya, memberi sinyal kepada setiap orang yang berada di ruangan itu untuk berhenti berbicara.

"Terima kasih, Lucius. Tapi bagaimana pun juga kita semua disini memilki fakta yang cukup kuat untuk memvalidasikan setiap bukti yang diberikan oleh sumber. Sekarang, Mr. Draco Malfoy, apakah benar anda telah diinisiasikan menjadi seorang Death Eater yang berlangsung di Borgin & Burke, Diagon Alley dan telah menerima Dark Mark?"

Draco dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang mulai gemetar dan wajahnya yang amat pucat mulai berbicara, "Ya, semuanya benar, Menteri." Narcissa tidak dapat lagi menahan tangisnya melihat anaknya yang berusia sangat muda tapi sudah menghadapi hal seberat ini, hal yang seharusnya tidak dihadapi oleh anak-anak di usia sepertinya.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy, apakah benar anda berusaha untuk membunuh Albus Dumbledore, kepala sekolah Hogwarts di Menara Astronomi? Anda tentu tahu bahwa penggunaan mantra mematikan sangat ditentang oleh kementerian. Selain itu, anda masih dibawah umur. Penyihir dibawah umur, Mr. Malfoy." Kingsley menekankan kata-katanya.

Draco membuka mulutnya, dia hampir mengatakan sesuatu ketika-

 _ **BLAM.**_

Pintu ruang pengadilan tertutup. Suara derap langkah kaki mengisi seisi ruangan, semua mata tertuju kepada orang yang menginterupsi jalannya persidangan.

"Maaf jika terlambat, Kingsley."

"Tidak masalah, Potter, kau bisa duduk disebelah sana. Oh, dan silahkan Ms. Granger." Kingsley tersenyum kepada keduanya. Hermione balas tersenyum, matanya kini beralih kepada ketiga orang yang duduk ditengah ruangan itu. Ia bisa melihat tatapan tidak percaya Narcissa dan Lucius, tapi Draco, Draco tetap membiarkan kepalanya tertunduk dan Hermione bisa melihat wajahnya yang sudah hampir menangis itu. Hermione, entah mengapa, untuk pertama kalinya melihat Draco sebagai seorang biasa yang tidak punya pilihan saat ditunjuk untuk menjadi seorang Death Eater, dia tidak punya pilihan, lakukan atau mati. Semuanya menjadi masuk akal ketika kamu terlahir dari keluarga berdarah murni dan memiliki Death Eater sebagai seorang ayah.

* * *

Beberapa jam sebelum pengadilan Wizengamot.

" _Scourgify._ "

Hermione membersihkan syal berinisial D.M yang ditemukannya di ruang asrama Slytherin. Bahkan dengan melihat inisialnya saja dia sudah tahu siapa si pemilik syal itu. _Draco Malfoy_.

Terakhir saat Hermione melihat pria itu adalah ketika Harry mengalahkan Voldemort. Malfoy, juga ayah dan ibunya pergi meninggalkan Hogwarts, aneh ketika ia pikir keluarga Malfoy adalah keluarga yang sangat loyal terhadap Voldemort menjadi yang pertama meninggalkan tempat itu ketika sang Dark Lord dikalahkan.

"Oh, 'Mione?" Harry berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya mengenakan kaus panjang dan jeans berwarna hitam. Mereka sekarang berada di The Burrow. Pemakaman Fred berlangsung sangat singkat pagi tadi, mungkin karena seluruh keluarga Weasley tidak ingin terlalu berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Hermione melihat seluruh pemain Quidditch Gryffindor yang hadir, Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan, Katie Bell, Cormac McLaggen, dan yang lainnya. Tapi yang paling mengejutkannya ia melihat Marcus Flint. Kapten Quidditch Slytherin di tahun keduanya itu. Apa yang Flint lakukan disini?

"Hey, Harry. Hanya bersih-bersih. Kamu punya rencana hari ini dengan Ginny?" Hermione menyembunyikan syal itu dibalik punggungnya.

"Sayangnya tidak, aku ingin pergi ke Kementerian hari ini."

"Kementerian? Mereka telah membuka pendaftaran Auror hari ini? Jika iya, Shacklebolt bergerak dengan cepat." Hermione bangkit dari duduknya dan menepuk pundak Harry. "Semoga beruntung."

"Um- sebenarnya aku akan pergi ke Kementerian untuk pengadilan Wizengamot hari ini. Menjamin Malfoy." Harry menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu dengan gugup.

"Malfoy?!"

"Kamu tahu, Hermione. Kalau bukan karena Narcissa dan Draco, kita belum tentu akan selamat saat itu."

Hermione tampak berpikir, tangannya kembali menggenggam erat syal yang dipegangnya sejak tadi itu.

"Hermione, apa itu dibalik punggungmu?"

"Oh, bukan! Hanya syal yang kurajut sendiri dan belum selesai. Aku hanya tidak ingin orang melihatnya sebelum syal itu sempurna. Harry?" terdapat jeda setelah kata-kata itu, "Aku ikut denganmu."

* * *

 _Potter, dan Granger?_

Draco Malfoy sangat mengenali suara itu, dia tidak perlu mengangkat wajahnya. Tapi Granger? Dia tidak salah mendengar ucapan yang baru saja Kingsley katakan, kan? Untuk apa wanita itu ada disini?

"Mr. Draco Malfoy? Apakah benar?" Suara Shacklebolt membuatnya mengangkat wajahnya. "Semua itu dibawah perintah-" Draco belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika ia melihat Granger dengan rambut coklatnya yang terurai mengangkat tangannya, pandangannya fokus kearah Kingsley, Granger dan Potter datang dengan pakaian hitam. Potter, dengan pakaian seperti itu siapa yang akan percaya bahwa ia baru saja menang mengalahkan penyihir paling berbahaya, dan Granger, terlihat tidak seperti biasanya, dia memakai gaun hitam selutut dengan renda di bagian ujungnya. _Pemakaman Fred_ , gumamnya.

"Silahkan Ms. Granger."

"Terima kasih, Kingsley. Aku berbicara atas nama Harry James Potter, ingin menyatakan jaminan untuk Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy dan Mr. Draco Malfoy. Saat di Menara Astronomi, berdasarkan keterangan dari Harry, Draco menurunkan tongkat sihirnya dan pada akhirnya Severus Snape yang menjalankan tugas dari Kamu-Tahu-Siapa. Kemudian, saat kami berada di Malfoy Manor pada saat itu, Draco mengaku tidak mengenali kami, yang padahal dia sangat mengenal wajah masing-masing dari kami, Menteri. Kemudian, Mrs. Malfoy, saat di Hutan Terlarang, Harry masih hidup dan dia mengatakan pada Voldemort bahwa Harry sudah mati. Kupikir itu cukup menjadi bukti bahwa mereka tidak sepenuhnya bersalah. Aku harap hal ini dapat menjadi pertimbangan dari kalian semua."

Draco memberanikan diri menatap Hermione. Hermione menggenggam erat syal yang ada ditangannya, dia tidak mengerti apa yang menjadi sumber keberaniannya mengatakan hal itu didepan Wizengamot juga Menteri Sihir itu sendiri. Terlebih dihadapan para Malfoy.

Bagaimana pun juga dia adalah seorang Gryffindor, dan Gryffindor bukan asrama bagi si penakut.

"Baiklah, saudara dan saudari yang terhormat, kita telah mendengar pendapat dari Mr. Potter sendiri melalui Ms. Granger. Siapa yang sependapat Narcissa Malfoy dan Draco Malfoy dibebaskan dari penahanan di Azkaban silahkan mengangkat tangan anda."

Hampir seisi ruangan mengangkat tangan mereka, termasuk Lucius Malfoy. Draco menoleh kearah ayahnya dengan tidak percaya. "Ayah."

"Saya rasa semua ini cukup, Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy, anda dibebaskan dari penahanan di Azkaban karena perbuatan anda yang tidak mencelakakan semua pihak, namun kami menetapkan anda sebagai seorang tahanan rumah selama 1 tahun. Anda tidak dapat keluar dari Inggris dalam waktu selama itu. Mr. Draco Malfoy, setelah beberapa pertimbangan, dan juga usia anda yang masih dibawah umur. Kami memutuskan anda dibebaskan dari segala tuduhan, dan pembebasan dari segala bentuk penahanan. Namun, selama 3 bulan masa percobaan kami akan menyita tongkat sihir anda, tidak ada sihir yang dapat digunakan, dan 1 tahun sebagai tahanan rumah. Selain itu Malfoy Manor akan kami sita selama satu tahun guna mengumpulkan bukti atas kejahatan yang dilakukan Voldemort, juga menyelidiki setiap artefak-artefak hitam yang kemungkinan tersimpan di dalam sana."

Kingsley menghela nafasnya, "Untuk Mr. Lucius Malfoy. Anda terbukti menjadi pengikut loyal Voldemort, bahkan ada disana saat kebangkitannya pada tahun 1994. Kami tidak memiliki penjamin yang dapat meringankan hukuman atau membebaskan anda dari segala tuduhan. Azkaban adalah keputusan final."

Kingsley bangkit dari podium tempat ia berbicara, "Dengan ini pengadilan dibubarkan."

* * *

A/N: Sacred Twenty-Eight adalah kumpulan keluarga pureblood. Anggotanya termasuk: Malfoy, Weasley, Greengrass, Parkinson, Rosier, Black, Lestrange, Carrow, Burke, Bulstrode, Avery, Abbott, Crouch, Fawley, Flint, Gaunt, Macmillan, Longbottom, Nott, Ollivander, Prewett, Rowle, Selwyn, Shafiq, Slughorn, Travers, Yaxley, dan Shacklebolt! Yup, Kingsley Shacklebolt adalah seorang pureblood, dan dia juga masuk dalam Slytherin. Dia juga merupakan salah satu anggota Order of The Phoenix, karena itu Lucius bilang dia seorang pengkhianat ( blood-traitor).


	3. Farewell and New Beginnings

Chapter 3: Farewell and New Beginnings.

Disclaimer: It's truly just JK Rowling's piece of her incredible creative imagination borrowed by an amateur writer.

* * *

Runtunan awan kelabu menghiasi seisi langit menghalangi keberadaan matahari yang seharusnya bersinar terang pagi itu, rumput-rumput yang terpatri di pekarangan luas menimbulkan bau basah yang cukup menegaskan jika hujan baru saja datang menghampiri. Hermione memandang ke sekitarnya dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang, hari itu The Burrow tampak berbeda dari biasanya, penuh dengan relatif dan juga orang-orang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya. Hermione melihat Molly Weasley dan juga Arthur Weasley yang sedari tadi sibuk menerima tamu-tamu mereka yang kian berdatangan, terlihat semua yang hadir mengenakan pakaian hitam yang awam melambangkan rasa berduka cita dan simpati. Molly dan Arthur, Hermione sudah menganggap mereka seperti bagian dari keluarganya sendiri, rasanya sangat menyedihkan ketika Hermione harus meninggalkan kedua orang tua yang sangat dicintainya, tapi pada masa-masa suram dan sepi itu, keluarga Weasley menyambut dan merangkulnya seperti seorang anak. Saat itu ia merasa seperti menemukan kebahagiaan dan kasih sayang yang sudah lama dirindukannya. Molly dan Arthur yang bersikap seperti orang tua kedua baginya, Ginny yang ia anggap seperti saudari perempuannya sendiri, Ron yang meskipun kadang-kadang sangat menyebalkan tetapi merupakan sahabat terbaiknya, Percy dengan sikapnya yang dingin tapi sebenarnya Hermione tahu ia adalah orang yang baik hati, George tidak pernah lupa untuk selalu memberinya Chocolate Frog ketika ia sedang sedih, dan Fred, Fred, dia telah tidur dengan tenang sekarang. Hermione tidak akan pernah lupa ketika Fred menjahilinya dengan Puking Pastilles, menggodanya tentang aroma yang dicium olehnya dari ramuan Amortentia, dan segala hal kecil yang dilakukannya tidak pernah gagal untuk membuat Hermione tersenyum. Dia sangat tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan, seberat apapun itu di dalam lubuk hatinya Hermione berharap jika semua Weasley yang disayanginya ini mampu menghadapi dan melewati semuanya. _Ah, air mata lagi,_ gumam Hermione sambil menyeka wajahnya. Entah sudah kali keberapa air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya. Dia tidak perduli lagi dengan bagaimana wajahnya terlihat didepan semua orang, dia hanya tidak dapat lagi menahan luapan emosi yang sejak lama terkumpul.

"Sapu tangan, Mudblood." Seseorang menyodorkan tangannya yang menggenggam sapu tangan ke hadapan Hermione. _Mudblood, kekanak-kanakkan sekali,_ Hermione hampir saja menyemburkan emosinya yang kembali terpancing, tetapi lagi, seseorang yang tidak diduganya akan muncul sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyuman mengejek.

"Flint?" Terakhir kali Hermione melihat pria itu adalah di tahun keduanya. Marcus Flint, kapten Quidditch Slytherin itu dikenal dengan persaingannya dengan Oliver Wood, kapten Quidditch Gryffindor. Berlagak seakan-akan tidak ada yang kenal dengan kesombongannya sebagai kapten saat itu. Hermione sangat ingin berbalik dan meninggalkan ular itu, tapi rasa penasarannya dengan kehadiran Flint melampaui keinginannya itu, ia menyambar sapu tangan yang sedari tadi disodorkan padanya. "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini, Flint? Jika kamu mencari Oliver dan ingin bercengkerama soal Quidditch dia tepat ada diujung sana." Hermione kembali berbicara dengan nada menyindir.

"Selalu ingin tahu, dan ambisius, seperti biasanya, Granger. Kamu seharusnya ditempatkan di Slytherin," Marcus masih memasang wajah mengejeknya. "Apa yang kamu pikir aku lakukan disini, Ms. Granger? Melempari Wood dengan Bludger? Masa-masa itu kurasa sudah lewat. Aku menghadiri pemakaman ini, tentu saja. Terdengar seperti mimpi buruk bagimu?"

Hermione mengepalkan tangannya, seperti ingin membiarkan kejadian di tahun ketiga saat ia memukul Draco Malfoy terulang kembali. Tapi dia tahu sekarang ini bukan waktu yang tepat, " Bagaimana-"

"Jika kamu lupa atau bahkan tidak tahu, Granger, aku akan dengan senang hati menjelaskannya. Kami, Flint dan Weasley adalah anggota Sacred Twenty-Eight, tentu saja aku paham jika seorang Mudblood tidak familiar dengan hal ini. Walaupun hubungan keluarga kami tidak begitu baik karena Weasley dengan bodohnya memilih "jalur" yang berbeda, tidak ada salahnya bukan? Selain itu, aku mengenal Percy. Dia adalah kepala Departemen Transportasi Sihir di Kementerian dan aku adalah wakilnya. Cukup menjelaskan semuanya, Granger?"

Wakil dari seorang kepala Departemen? Hermione hampir menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tidak percaya. Menurut pandangannya, Marcus bukanlah seorang yang terlihat kompeten dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Kementerian. Hermione bisa membayangkan jika ia menjadi seorang kapten tim Quidditch terkenal, tapi sebagai pekerja di kementerian? Benar-benar diluar dugaannya.

"Selain itu," Marcus melanjutkan, pandangannya kini beralih ke kerumunan orang yang berada di sekitar makam Fred. "Malfoy memintaku."

Hermione hampir saja ingin berteriak karena keterkejutannya, tetapi untung saja tangannya dengan cekatan menutup mulutnya sebelum ia mempermalukan dirinya didepan semua orang. "Malfoy? Apa hubungannya dengan Malfoy, Flint? Jangan bergurau."

Marcus mengambil kembali sapu tangannya yang sedari tadi berada di tangan Hermione, "Terima kasih atas sapu tangannya, Granger." Ia tersenyum sarkastis. "Draco adalah salah satu relatif terdekatku, dia memang seorang junior tapi kami menjadi dekat setelah menghadiri banyak pertemuan keluarga pureblood. Dia selalu menceritakan semuanya padaku, sampai di tahun keenamnya, aku menyadari bahwa ada yang berbeda darinya, dia menjadi seseorang yang pemurung, tidak pernah tersenyum, dan Merlin, anak itu selalu terlihat sehat tapi di tahun keenamnya dia seperti seseorang yang kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Suatu malam dia datang ke manorku, menggulung jas hitam di lengan kirinya ke atas, dan saat itu aku tahu Draco telah terpilih," Hermione menghela nafas seperti tahu kemana pembicaraan ini akan mengarah. "Anak itu menangis, Granger."

Hermione berusaha mencerna setiap kata-kata yang didengarnya, dia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana mendengar semua itu, "Flint, maafkan aku, tapi bagaimana kamu bisa terbebas dari lingkaran Voldemort, maksudku kamu berasal dari keluarga berdarah murni, apa yang membuat itu berbeda dengan Malfoy?"

"Keluargaku tidak pernah terikat dengan Voldemort sejak awal. Kami memang seorang pureblood, tapi kami memilih untuk tidak memihak, dengan kata lain, netral. Tapi Malfoy, bahkan sebelum ia lahir kami semua tahu jika keluarganya telah terikat dengan Voldemort. Jadi, dia tidak punya pilihan." Pandangan Marcus kini mengarah ke Hermione, berusaha memecahkan apa yang sedang ada di pikiran gadis itu sekarang. "Granger, aku rasa aku telah memberikan terlalu banyak informasi padamu, bukankah kamu harus membayarnya? Ah, ya satu lagi jika kamu penasaran, Malfoy menghubungiku dengan Floo kemarin. Tentu saja kamu tahu alasan mengapa dia tidak bisa hadir."

"Bagaimana jika membayarnya dengan lemparan Bludger dari seorang Mudblood? Kurasa itu lebih dari cukup." Hermione terkekeh kecil. "Jangan senang dulu, Granger, kurasa itu adalah tantangan yang cukup menarik." Marcus membalas. "Aku tidak tahu mengapa Draco memintaku hadir. Tapi aku bisa merasakan bahwa anak itu menyesal."

Hermione bisa memahami apa yang Marcus maksud, bagaimanapun juga Draco sedang terperangkap dalam kondisi yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak ingin berada didalamnya. Dia adalah seorang Death Eater yang tertuduh.

"Flint-"

"Lagi, Granger? Jika kamu ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atau apapun itu katakan padanya sendiri, mengerti?" Marcus terdengar seperti bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiran Hermione sekarang. Pria itu berjalan semakin menjauh meninggalkan Hermione yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Marcus! Terima kasih!" Hermione berteriak kearahnya, dan pria itu mengangkat tangannya sebelum akhirnya ber-Disapparate.

* * *

Lucius menjadi yang pertama digiring keluar dari ruangan pengadilan itu, sebelum bangkit dari duduknya wajah putih pucatnya memandang kedua orang yang duduk disampingnya, kedua orang yang merupakan bagian hidupnya, kedua orang yang telah ia jerumuskan terlalu jauh kedalam lubang yang amat gelap. Pertama, Narcissa, istrinya itu balas memandangnya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya, Narcissa mengangguk sambil mengusap-usap pelan punggung anaknya yang sedari tadi menunduk itu.

"Draco," Lucius mengangkat suaranya. Draco dengan enggan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ayahnya, dia tidak mengerti lagi rasa apa yang berkecamuk didalam batinnya, dia marah dengan Lucius, tetapi dia juga tidak ingin ayahnya itu menjadi penghuni Azkaban, tempat dimana Dementor akan menggerogoti habis segala kebahagiaan yang tersisa pada ayahnya. Ayahnya selalu menjadi figur yang dikaguminya sejak kecil, tapi Draco tidak pernah menduga Lucius akan menariknya dan ibunya begitu jauh ke dalam dunia yang tidak pernah sedikitpun dibayangkannya. Bagaimanapun juga Lucius tetaplah sosok ayah untuknya.

"Kuharap kau dapat hidup dengan baik, Ayah." Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja. Draco tahu tidak ada satupun hal baik yang dapat terjadi jika kamu sudah menjadi seorang tahanan Azkaban. Tapi setidaknya itu adalah harapan tulus dari dirinya terhadap sang ayah. Pandangan Lucius melembut, dia baru saja ingin mengatakan sesuatu ketika dua Auror datang untuk memeriksa dan bersiap memborgolnya, pertanda waktunya telah usai disini dan ia harus segera masuk kedalam masa kurungannya.

"Jaga ibumu." Adalah kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan sebelum Lucius pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sekarang hanya ada dua orang pribadi berdarah murni di ruangan yang begitu luas dan temaram itu, mereka saling memeluk satu sama lain dengan erat, dan pria yang selama ini bersikap seperti musim dingin yang tidak pernah usai itu, menangis.

Setidaknya Marcus Flint bukan satu-satunya yang pernah menyaksikan hal itu terjadi. Sebab Hermione Granger, dengan terpaku berdiri dibalik celah pintu kokoh ruangan itu, ia juga melihat semua di depan matanya.

* * *

"Hermione," Mereka sedang berjalan melewati koridor Kementerian ketika Harry membuka suaranya yang membuat Hermione tersadar dari lamunannya. "Apakah menurutmu yang kulakukan barusan itu benar? 'Mione aku benar-benar memikirkan semua ini sejak semalam tadi dan aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang baru saja ku lakukan."

Hermione menepuk pelan punggung sahabatnya itu, "Harry, setiap orang berhak menerima kesempatan kedua. Walau itu harus Malfoy sekalipun. Aku rasa keputusanmu tepat, mereka menolong kita, dan kita menolong mereka."

"Mungkin semuanya menjadi lebih mudah ketika sahabatmu ada sisimu, terima kasih mau menemaniku, 'Mione." Harry tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangan Hermione ke lengannya. Mereka baru berjalan beberapa langkah ketika akhirnya kaki mereka kembali berhenti.

Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya kehadapan dua orang yang berada di depannya dan Harry. "Mrs. Malfoy, Malfoy." Harry mengangguk pelan.

"Mr. Potter , Ms. Granger. Sungguh tidak terduga kita akan bertemu diluar ruangan itu," Narcissa berusaha tersenyum, hal ini mengejutkan Harry dan Hermione. "Terima kasih untuk kebaikan kalian."

"Cukup Harry, Mrs. Malfoy. Dan begitupun juga dengan kami, kami belum tentu berada disini jika bukan karena kalian." Harry memandang Draco yang entah sengaja atau tidak pandangannya sedang beralih ke arah yang lain. "Mrs. Malfoy jika tidak keberatan aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

Hermione menatap sahabatnya itu dengan penuh tanda tanya, menebak-nebak apa yang akan Harry coba lakukan.

"Oh, tentu saja Mr. – Harry. Draco, hanya sebentar." Narcissa meyakini anaknya.

Hermione memandang dengan tidak percaya kedua sosok yang baru saja melenggang dari hadapannya, apa yang kemungkinan Harry ingin bicarakan dengan Mrs. Malfoy? Sahabatnya itu biasanya akan selalu membuat Hermione menjadi orang yang paling pertama tahu akan segala hal yang ia rencanakan atau ingin lakukan. Tapi sekarang? Harry meninggalkannya dengan Draco sendirian begitu saja.

"Flint mengatakan semuanya padaku." Hermione memulai. Dia tidak pernah berbicara sedekat ini dengan Malfoy sebelumnya, dan Hermione dapat melihat keengganan Draco untuk bahkan berbicara dengannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kamu bicarakan, Granger."

"Aku tahu semuanya, Malfoy." Hermione menekankan kata-katanya.

Draco mendengus dengan kesal mendengarnya, "Lalu apa, Granger? Ingin menertawakanku di depan matamu? Karena sisimu sudah menang sekarang kamu bisa bebas melakukan apapun, Mudblood. Seperti memulai pertemanan dengan Flint, itu langkah pertamamu?"

Hermione menghela nafasnya, emosi kembali mulai menguasai dirinya. Tanpa akal sehatnya sekarang, mungkin Hermione akan mengirim pria di hadapannya ini pergi entah kemana dengan tongkat sihirnya yang kini digenggamnya erat. Dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat wajah Draco yang terlihat sedikit panik. Ular ini bagaimanapun juga tidak dapat menggunakan sihirnya sekarang. Hermione mengayunkan tongkatnya.

" _Episkey."_

Draco menatap Hermione dengan pandangan bingung. Gadis itu baru saja…?

"Goresan lukamu cukup lebar. Mungkin butuh beberapa hari sampai kulitnya menutup sempurna dan kembali normal. Episkey akan sedikit menolong." Hermione menjelaskan sambil merogoh tas kecilnya, mengeluarkan kain hitam yang selama ini mau tidak mau disimpannya dan melemparkannya kearah Draco. "Jangan berpura-berpura dan terus menjadi pengecut, Malfoy." Hermione berbalik meninggalkan Draco yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada digenggamannya sekarang. Syal miliknya. Kenapa benda ini bisa ada pada Granger? Bagaimana ia mendapatkannya?

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione berlari kecil menghampiri sahabatnya. Narcissa sudah pergi beberapa menit lalu, dan sekarang Hermione benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan sahabatnya itu dengan ibu dari seorang Draco Malfoy.

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan tadi dengan Mrs. Malfoy, Harry? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku sesuatu." Hermione memasang ekspresi masam diwajahnya.

"Beberapa hal, 'Mione. Haruskah kita kembali ke Burrow sekarang?"

"Katakan padaku, Harry. Kamu benar-benar tidak pandai berbohong."

Harry menatap sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan lembut. Tidak ada satu hal pun yang dapat disembunyikan dari seorang Hermione Granger.

"Grimmauld Place."

"Ada apa dengan tempat itu? Kamu ingin kesana sekarang?" Hermione masih belum dapat menangkap maksud sahabatnya itu.

"Bukan, Hermione. Um. Aku-" Harry memegang kedua pundak Hermione. "Berjanjilah apapun yang aku katakan, kamu tidak akan marah?"

Hermione mengangguk meskipun ia sendiri tidak sepenuhnya yakin dengan apa yang Harry ingin katakan.

"Aku memberikan kepemilikan sementara Grimmauld Place kepada Narcissa dan Draco."


	4. Broken Lines

Chapter 4: Broken Lines

 _Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok._

Rasanya waktu seperti sedang berputar begitu cepat dengan setiap suara dentingan jam yang terdengar memenuhi pendengaran Hermione. Tidak, tidak. Itu hanya perbuatan pikirannya saja, kan? Hermione masih berpakaian lengkap seperti pagi tadi di saat pemakaman, dan Harry juga masih berada di hadapannya dengan utuh. Mereka berdua masih berdiri diatas lantai Kementerian Sihir yang berarti beberapa menit yang lalu mereka baru saja bertemu bahkan berbicara dengan Malfoy.

 _Draco._

Setiap kata yang meninggalkan mulut Harry barusan terdengar seperti sapuan angin yang merasuki telinganya. Tapi merupakan kerikil yang memukul pikirannya, apa yang baru saja Harry katakan tidaklah hanya candaan bukan? _Draco._ Lucu, ketika saat ini dia hanya bisa mendengar pikirannya sendiri berbicara menyebut nama seseorang yang begitu bodoh baginya.

"Hermione," Harry melambai-lambaikan tangannya dihadapan Hermione dengan pandangan bingung. "Hermione, kamu mendengarku? Kembali ke bumi, 'Mione." Harry tertawa kecil."Harry!" Hermione memukul pelan lengan sahabatnya itu, "Apa menurutmu barusan itu sangat lucu? Harry, aku tidak mengerti. Sirius memberikannya semuanya kepadamu, semuanya, dan sekarang kamu ingin memberikannya begitu saja kepada orang lain. Apa yang kamu pikirkan? Oh Merlin, kadang-kadang aku sungguh ingin menyihirmu."Harry kembali tertawa tapi kali ini ada sesuatu yang tersirat di wajahnya dan itu tidak luput dari pandangan Hermione. "Katakan, Harry. Lagipula aku tidak ingin menjadi seseorang yang begitu ikut campur. Semua itu adalah hak dari pemilik rumah satu-satunya yaitu dirimu."

"Semuanya sangat kompleks, aku ragu apa bisa menjelaskannya kepadamu dengan benar." Pandangan mata Harry meredup.

"Semua orang menganggapku sebagai si anak yang menang melawan Lord Voldemort, aku sangat tersanjung dengan itu, tapi kehadiranku di dunia ini bukan hanya semata-mata melawan dia dan menang lalu semuanya selesai begitu saja. Selalu ada hal yang harus dibereskan setelah perang, seperti kamu membalut luka setelah ada yang terluka. Aku tidak ingin hanya berdiri untuk mereka yang menentang Voldemort, aku juga ingin merangkul mereka yang berada di sisi berbeda dengan kita. Percaya padaku, 'Mione. Ini sungguh berat bagiku, tapi aku ingin semuanya menjadi baik-baik saja, aku ingin kita semua satu."

"Jadi menurutmu memberikan Grimmauld Place merupakan cara untuk mengawalinya?" Hermione melanjutkan. "Aku mengerti Harry, tapi tidak peduli bagaimana orang diluar sana memandangmu, jangan lakukan apa yang sebenarnya tidak ingin kamu lakukan karena omongan mereka mempengaruhimu."

"Tidak, sudah kukatakan ini lebih dari itu. Sirius menginginkanku untuk melindungi Narcissa, dia tahu hal ini suatu saat pasti akan terjadi, dan aku ingin menepati janjiku."

"'Mione, ada kekuatan baru diluar sana yang mencoba bangkit, Kingsley sempat memberitahuku terkait laporan beberapa Death Eaters yang belum berhasil terdeteksi keberadaannya. Mereka masih bebas diluar sana, dan Kingsley mengatakan padaku kemungkinan terbesar bahwa mereka mengincar Draco dan Narcissa. Seperti yang kamu tahu, Malfoy dan ibunya terbebas dari hukuman walaupun mereka berada di bawah pengawasan Kementerian, dan mungkin saja beberapa dari mereka tidak terima akan hal itu."

Pikiran Hermione kembali melayang ke seseorang yang dilihatnya menangis tadi, dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa apa yang dikatakan Flint itu benar. Pria itu bukan sepenuhnya musim dingin yang tidak pernah usai, hanya saja ia membangun tembok salju yang siapapun bahkan tidak bisa menembusnya.

 _Kita tidak akan pernah tahu hati seseorang._

"Aku mengerti."

* * *

Rumah itu mungkin akan terasa sangat gelap, usang, dan kental dengan aroma-aroma sisa pertempuran bagi siapapun yang memasukinya. Tak terkecuali bagi Draco Malfoy.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku kesini." Narcissa tersenyum pahit melihat ruangan disekelilingnya, matanya berkaca-kaca memandang setiap bagian interior yang sama sekali tidak tersentuh tangan. "Mereka membiarkannya tetap seperti dulu."

"Ibu, berhentilah. Apa kau tidak peka? Beberapa "orang" bahkan menjadikan rumah ini menjadi markas mereka." Draco bergidik.

"Lalu? Ah, Draco. Biarkan aku menunjukkan sesuatu." Narcissa menarik tangan anaknya dan menuntunnya menaiki tangga. "Seharusnya dinding itu masih ada diatas sini."

"Dinding?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Narcissa memandang anaknya dengan tersenyum.

Langkahnya berderap menuju ke sebuah pintu hitam dengan plakat emas bertuliskan **House of Black.**

"Draco, bukalah."

Meskipun ia bahkan tidak tahu permainan apa yang sedang ibunya lakukan, Draco tetap membukanya dengan rasa penasaran yang sedari tadi menghinggapinya. Matanya seketika mengarah ke dinding besar berwarna hijau tua yang sudah kusam, dinding itu dipenuhi lukisan-lukisan yang membuatnya terkagum.

 **The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black**

 _Toujours Pur_

 _En Stirps Nobilis et Gens Antiquissima Black_

"Pohon keluarga Black. Disana tercantum namamu." Narcissa menunjuk tangannya kearah lukisan kecil yang menunjukkan wajah Draco. "Pohon silsilah keluarga ini sudah berada disini selama ratusan tahun, aku senang mengetahui Sirius tidak mengubah apapun dari rumah ini." Ia melihat anaknya yang terdiam melihat dinding itu.

Jauh didalam pikirannya Draco tidak mengerti, rasanya begitu banyak hal yang dialami oleh dirinya selama hidupnya, tetapi baru sekarang dia merasa benar-benar berada dirumah. Bolehkah ia merasa seperti itu? Malfoy Manor begitu besar dan mewah siapapun bahkan iri kepadanya atas apa yang dimilikinya itu, tapi di rumah tua usang ini dia seperti menemukan ketenangan, perasaan bahwa ia tengah berada dirumah. Mungkin semuanya akan berbeda jika bayang-bayang Lord Voldemort dan ayahnya tidak pernah menghantuinya.

"Mistress Narcissa, Master Draco." Mereka dikejutkan dengan sesosok kecil yang mengintip dari balik sudut pintu dengan mata bulatnya yang besar. "Master Harry ingin aku memberikan surat ini kepada kalian. Senang melihatmu kembali, Mistress." Kreacher memberikan surat itu dengan jari-jemarinya yang gemetar.

Narcissa tersenyum tipis, "Sudah lama sekali, Kreacher. Kau bisa kembali lagi nanti." Kreacher mengangguk dan dengan jentikan tangannya kini hanya kembali tinggal dua orang berdarah murni di rumah itu.

"Aku tidak tahu Ibu bersahabat dengan peri rumah." Draco tertawa pahit. "Biar kutebak, Ayah tidak pernah mengizinkanmu."

Narcissa menaruh surat yang sedari tadi dibacanya dan menatap anaknya dengan wajah yang berubah kelabu, "Draco. Beristirahatlah, kita akan makan malam nanti."

* * *

The Burrow selalu dipenuhi cahaya setiap waktu, rumah ini seakan selalu hidup meskipun ada badai yang datang sekalipun. Hermione selalu menyukai tempat ini, dia bisa memandang padang rumput hijau yang begitu luas dari balik tirai jendela kamarnya, seakan-akan melupakan kesusahan yang dia alami untuk sejenak.

Malam ini sedikit berbeda, Molly dan Arthur memutuskan untuk menyelenggarakan makan malam dengan seluruh keluarga. _Bahkan tanpa kehadiran Fred pun, semuanya akan baik-baik saja,_ Hermione meyakinkan dirinya. Ia memandangi tubuhnya di depan kaca, gaun hitam tadi pagi kini berganti dengan celana jeans dan sweater berwarna merah muda favoritnya, ia tersenyum.

Meja makan telah terisi penuh dengan makanan lezat yang diolah sendiri oleh tuan rumah, ini pertama kalinya mereka makan bersama setelah pertempuran, rasanya sudah sangat lama ia merindukan hal ini.

"Molly, apakah 2 kursi disebelahku kosong?"

"Oh. Hermione, dear, aku dan Harry mengundang beberapa orang lagi. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan datang." Molly mengedipkan matanya ke Harry, Hermione terkekeh kecil dengan gestur yang diberikan ibu hebat itu, ia menggenggam tangan Molly erat.

Suara pintu yang berdecit terbuka mengalihkan pandangan mereka semua.

"Bloody hell." Ron bangkit dari duduknya dengan wajah kaget bercampur kesal. "Malfoy, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Suaranya meninggi. Hermione tak kalah terkejutnya, dia hampir saja tersedak dari Butterbeer yang sedang dinikmatinya

"Cukup, Ronald! Narcissa, Draco, duduklah." Molly mengangguk. "Voldemort sudah lenyap. Tidakkah kita bisa menikmati hidup tanpa garis-garis batasan yang dibuatnya? Semua penyihir adalah keluarga."

Genggaman Draco terhadap Narcissa kian mengerat. _Keluarga? Kita?_

"Aku mohon duduklah, aku mengatakan pada Kreacher untuk mengundang kalian." Harry yang sedari tadi berdiam diri akhirnya tidak tahan lagi. "Apa yang dikatakan Molly itu benar."

Narcissa mengusap pundak anaknya, matanya seolah mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, ia kembali tersenyum dan berjalan menuju ke kursinya.

"Aku tidak percaya ini." Ron menggerutu dengan gusar. "Ronald, tidakkah kamu dengar apa yang Molly katakan?" Hermione menendang kecil kaki Ron yang duduk berhadapan dengannya itu.

"Masih tidak dapat menahan emosimu, Granger? Dan benarkah, merah muda?" Draco menarik kursi disamping Hermione dan kemudian duduk.

"Kursi lain, Malfoy?"

"Apakah kamu ingin aku duduk di meja, Granger?" Hermione melihat sekeliling dan benar saja, hanya ada satu kursi disebelahnya yang tersisa. Ia merasa terlihat bodoh sekarang.

Sepertinya tidak ada gunanya untuk saling berbalas omongan yang tidak masuk akal sekarang, Hermione mengalihkan pembicaraannya, "Bagaimana dengan lukamu?"

"Terima kasih kepada Episkey."

Hermione berhenti dan bergumam. "Gryffindor memang dikenal sangat memiliki inisiatif yang kuat."

Draco menoleh, "Aku bilang, terima kasih kepada Episkey."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Bukankah kamu harus mengucapkan sama-sama?"

Hermione tersenyum.

"Mari kita semua bersulang, atas hari-hari berat yang telah usai, dan telah kita lewati. Untuk kita semua, untuk Harry, dan untuk Fred." Molly berucap lantang dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Narcissa menjadi yang pertama mengangkat gelasnya, "Untuk kita." Draco menoleh tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dilihat matanya, tangannya sendiri terasa berat, ia merasa Narcissa seperti bukan sang Ibu yang dikenalnya selama ini."Untuk kita." Arthur, Harry, Ginny, Percy, George, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi Ron. Meskipun sudah tidak terhitung berapa banyak kata umpatan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Untuk kita." Hermione dan Draco mengangkat gelas mereka berbarengan dan tanpa sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan. Kedua orang itu saling memandang.

Pureblood dan Mudblood.

Seperti musim dingin dan musim panas yang saling bertentangan.

Mereka tersenyum.

* * *

A/N.

 _Toujours Pur_ : Always pure.

 _En Stirps Nobilis et Gens Antiquissima Black_ : Behold the noble family and oldest clan Black.


End file.
